Life at Candy's (Fixed)
by Lizzy-Lizard101
Summary: Abby, a red fox, has wondered into Candy's. It wasn't long ago she'd be trapped in a lab. She is now making new friends and going on adventures.


Chapter one- Abby's arrival.

"H-hi" Abby stammered. This was her second day at Candy's. Abby was new around here, she'd just escaped the lab four days ago. With no where really to go, she just wondered around until she stumbled across Candy's.

"I'm A-Abby" She gave an awkward hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Abby, I'm Connor" He grinned while speaking. Abby was very shy; when she lived in the lab she didn't speak often. Connor was much taller then Abby, which frightened her a little. Many people were taller then her though.

"Do y-you live here?" Connor gave a smirk as she asked the question.

"Yes, why would I be here then?" He asked Abby looking down at her.

"I-I" Connor shushed her. Abby wasn't sure she liked being shushed, after all, she wanted an answer to her question.

" Shhh.. Don't speak I hear something" He was acting serious, so Abby nodded and went along with it. Connor pulled her into a closet and shut the door. A few moments later, A blood red cat walked by. He was wearing some rusted chains and black boots. The unknown red cat was looking around, but.. for what?

"That's Red cat, we have to watch out for him." Connor breathed into Abby's ear, his breath was warm and sweet. Sometime passed and what felt like hours, only actually five minuets, Red cat left.

"Okay, we're good now." Connor said while opening the closet door and exiting it. Connor helped Abby out, like help was needed. Abby shyly looked around, but then quickly stopped.

"Who's Red cat?" Abby asked awkwardly glancing around.

"Well, Red cat used to be my friend and.." He trailed off looking into her Bright green eyes. Abby awkwardly stood there. She wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Your eyes.. They're beautiful." He said in a soft tone. Abby just awkwardly looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry.." He glanced away. There was a look of embarrassment in his expression.

"It's o-okay." Abby said less awkwardly.

"Anyway, Red cat and I where great friends, battled back to back with each other, hung out, and more. Then it all changed." His expression darkened.

"Red cat was thirsty for power, and he had high ambitions. Well..one day.. Our boss sent us out for our 'final apprentice mission', and only one of us could become the co-leader." Abby was very intrigued by his story.

" And Red cat knew this. He tried to lead me into danger often on this mission. Eventually, Red cat got fed up, he was running out of time." Connor paused for a moment and then continued.

"Red cat pulled a little box out.. and he threw it at me. At first, I was confused. Then I realized, It was from the lab. I had no time to throw it somewhere else or drop it and with a blink of an eye, I was here in this dimension. That wasn't what Red cat wanted though, he wanted me dead. He's scared I'll come back, so he searches for, to finish the job he started." Connor finished the story off. He had a look of fear in sadness it his eyes. Abby knew what it felt like to lose a friend, someone you once knew, someone you did everything with! Gone.. before you know it.

"T-that's a sad story." Abby had a synthetic look in her eyes.

"D-do you miss him as a friend?" Before Abby realized she was gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah, I do... But, that's in the past. The present, now, is all that matters." And he cheerfully added.

" I can make new friends and find a new job, or become the watch dog of the underworld."

"W-watch dog of the u-underworld" Was he talking about THAT underworld, Abby thought.

"Yes, it's another saying for being a cop or 'hero'. The underworld would be the crime and criminals." He said while chucking a little.

"W-what's so funny?" Abby was confused of his laughter.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't know what that means. You seemed startled when I said it to." He said in a light tone. He was right, Abby was a little concerned that he might of had plans to go to the underworld, but why did she care so much?

"W-well I didn't want my first friend to leave me." She replied.

"I wouldn't die that easy, angel eyes." Abby wasn't sure she liked that name. Wait why did he call her that?

"Angel eyes?" She asked for confused then curious.

"Yeah, because your eyes are as green a meadow of freedom an-" He trailed off again before he could finish.

"T-thanks." Abby blushed a little it was barley noticeable. Connor gave a warm smile. _Wow._ Abby thought. _Someone liked my eyes? Is everyone nice around here? Or is it just him?_


End file.
